Dawning of a New Era
by Iklepixie
Summary: Celebration of a moment in time. Open Arms and Celebration Award winner in Midnight Delight Contest. Now continued.
1. 1999

This was my entry into the Midnight Delight NYE Contest. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and voted.

Special shout out to EdwardsFirstKiss who was kind enough to beta and to my lovely Twitter ladies who held my hand and kept me sane, Cilie and Nolebucgrl.

I was completely overwhelmed to find I had gained two noise maker awards: Celebration Award and Open Arms Award.

Thank you to JA Mash who created the wonderful banners. They are truly beautiful.

All of the contest entries can be found here Midnight Delight NYE Contest

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

BPOV

1999

A gust of wind catches me off guard, pulling my jacket tighter. I wrap my arms around myself in a bid to stay warm. Coming here is a rite of passage and the end of a journey. We met fresher's week at Bristol University in the Autumn of 1997. All heady with new-found freedom and lack of parental responsibility. Rose's clear and decisive goal of becoming a doctor, Alice's dedication to working as a teacher and me dreaming of becoming something that makes a difference in the world.

We were assigned to the same dorm block and found a friendship that would carry us forward in this new and challenging part of our lives. Studying all day, staying out all night drinking MD 20/20, and dressed in hooped earrings and utility trousers looking like rejects from All Saints. Heading towards the millennium our biggest fear was the Y2K bug. The prospect of losing three years' worth of work was truly terrifying. Saved on my hard drive and backed up on to rewritable cd's, my dissertation was ready for publication. This is our last real chance to get away before we head off into real life or in Rose's case another two years of studying.

I hear the boys' antics coming from the house. They're as loud and as boisterous as ever. Emmett's exuberant nature, Jasper's calming effect and Edward who's the balance between the two. The student union bar was the cheapest place to hang out in the city, and over time they joined us one by one. Never remembering how it came to be but never remembering a time before the six of us either.

It didn't take long before Jasper and Alice became romantically involved. Rose and Emmett have never really made their relationship official but have made it very obvious they are together. While Edward and I have shared a few drunken kisses over the years it has never been something either of us has pushed for more. It's not been for a lack of attraction, that boy was sculpted from the gods. Chiselled cheekbones and strong jawline, a lean but muscular frame and the easiest going nature with a wicked sense of humour. Looking back, I don't know how it hasn't progressed to more. I suppose we have both been driven by the need to study and pay our way through university. He's a great friend, and so easy to be around. As much as I'm a nineties girl, I would never make the first move, well unless I'm pissed out my head at least. If Edward had wanted more, he would have made his intentions known. I've seen him around girls, the boy isn't shy. Smooth and confident are more his style. He would give Luke Perry and James Van der Beek a run for their money.

It won't be long before they come out to the dunes and rough house in the sand. Even with the biting wind coming in off the Atlantic, Cornwall is stunning in the summer, with panoramic sea views that go on for as far as the eye can see. In winter it holds an eerie oppressive nature, holding itself just off the coast line as if it is ready to loom over us. The local surfers are out the minute the tide turns. Portreath is at least sheltered by the cliffs in the cove.

This is our Christmas gift to each other, one last getaway before the calling of real life. Seeing in the millennium together seems the best way of doing that. A weekend of time spent together and filled with love and laughter. It feels like adulthood is waiting around the corner.

"Bella" Emmett's voice travelling on the wind.

He strides towards me, my peaceful moment no more. Reaching me he wraps his arms tightly around me leaving me little room to breathe.

"Hi Emmett." I struggle out of his hold.

His beaming smile tells me he is all set for this weekend.

I look up to the dunes from where he has come to see Edward alone, watching us. Like a beacon on the hillside. We walk back up the beach with Emmett telling me about every plan he has for the next forty-eight hours. I don't think there is enough time to fit everything in but he seems keen to try.

Edward greets us as we head back up to the house. Quiet and thoughtful. I think this is the best version of celebrating the millennium we could come up with. We have the beach and surf for the boys, and we have a big kitchen for cooking and eating, with plenty of nooks for quiet time.

So lucky they declared this a bank holiday, no work for a few days and surrounded with friends.

We have enough alcohol to start our own off license. There're bags of food on every surface in the kitchen. In all honesty it looks like we are preparing for nuclear fallout. Then again, Emmett can eat his weight in one sitting.

Dinner is prepared, and we all sit round the big wooden table. Conversation flows easily, catching up on the parts of life we don't have time to fit in normally. We all spent Christmas with our families and there is many a tale of the merry uncle topped up on port. Warm and cosy we retire to the living room and pull out the board games. It is a recipe for disaster as we are all competitive. We settle on scrabble but without a dictionary available, we know that Jasper will query every word that is played.

"New rule – any word played that the majority believes to be a word stands." Rose leaves no room for argument.

Surprisingly, it is just as enjoyable as dinner. I've missed this more than I realised. It has been so rare lately that we have had the chance to just stop for a while and reconnect. I notice that Edward has been at my side most of the evening. We are the odd-ones-out, but this feels more companionable than charitable. He listens to my stories and shares his family memories.

"Have you got your dissertation completed?" Edward asks.

"Yes. All done. Feels like I'm just waiting to graduate now."

"Have you got an idea of what you want to do when you leave Uni?"

"Not really. I've spent the last three years studying trying to work my way through that I haven't really thought of what to do next other than to get a job. What about you?"

"Dissertation is going well. I'm on target at least. I have an interview with an engineering firm after the New Year. It's a bit further away than I hoped but Reading is not too far from everyone staying in Bristol."

The sudden thought of not seeing him every day makes my chest ache. I hadn't really thought of where we would all go. I will miss him even though it's only an hour or two down the road.

"You've gone quiet." Edward nudges my shoulder.

"Sorry, just thinking. I hadn't thought of us all being in different places come the summer."

"Nothing is certain." He is quick to reassure.

"It was just a reminder that all of this is coming to an end."

"It doesn't have to be an ending."

He says this with such conviction that I don't know what to believe.

I head to bed that night with thoughts spinning in my head, mainly thinking that Edward won't be around anymore. All of us searching for the next chapter will be a big change from the way we have lived for the last three years. New millennium, new challenges.

I am the first to awaken and start breakfast. Bacon sizzling in the pan, sausages warming in the oven and frying off the bread. The last day of the millennium deserves a full English breakfast.

The radio is playing in the background rounding up the news of the year. Clinton's impeachment and following acquittal, the massacre at Columbine, George Clooney no longer playing Doug Ross in ER and the Royal wedding of Prince Edward to Sophie Rhys-Jones. The London Eye was officially opened along with the Millennium Dome. It feels like the world has accomplished so much in one year and it makes me wonder what the next twelve months have in store.

"Great minds think alike."

I startle at the voice coming from the doorway. Edward is leaning against the frame in low slung pyjama pants and a t-shirt that leaves an inch gap at his waist.

"Morning" I stammer before getting caught ogling.

"Need any help?"

"No but thanks. The kettle's boiled."

Edward makes his way round the kitchen sorting out the morning coffees. He is so comfortable in his sleepwear. Here I am in old pyjamas, hair thrown in a ponytail, and covered in fat splattering from the pan. He has no reason to notice this, but I am now acutely aware that this is how I chose to dress.

"I smell bacon." Emmett's voice booms from up the stairs.

"Peace has been shattered." Once Emmett is up no one else will get any sleep.

Breakfast is over quickly, mostly because it doesn't matter how much you make, the boys eat their own weight. You've got to be fast round this lot or you won't get fed.

We take our turns in the shower before dividing up the chores and getting ready for the day. Edward and Emmett take log chopping, Alice and I the kitchen, Rose braves cleaning out and setting the fire, while Jasper plans the evening. Given Jasper's love of attention to detail and military style preparation we should be in safe hands.

Catching up with Alice it's surprising how much we see of each other but have very little time to talk. We both work in cafes in the city to pay our way, so we both don't have much spare time between studying and working. It's nice to have a moment's reprieve.

"I think Jasper is going to propose." She whisper squeals.

"Congratulations! When?"

"I don't know but he has been so secretive lately, working extra shifts and having study groups."

"Alice, I don't want to be the voice of reason but that could be anything." I really don't want her to get her hopes up.

"I just have a feeling, that's all."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed, I mean I am sure he will ask but it might not be this weekend."

"What other time will it be? It's the start of a whole new chapter if we don't get fried by the Y2K bug." She laughs as if the notion of him not asking is far more absurd. "Look, I had a manicure so my nails would look good in the photos."

I admire her nails, she is vibrating with happiness. I do hope that I'm wrong. Jasper is a great guy and they balance each other well. It's a sign that we are all growing up.

With dinner fully prepped and sandwiches made for lunch, we head off to find everyone else. Emmett's competitiveness has obviously kicked in.

"My pile is bigger than yours."

"Some are barely chopped, they are still trees. At least mine will fit inside the fire grate."

"Boy's lunch is ready." Alice shouts over the top, trying to make herself heard.

Emmett's pile is bigger but it does look like they are whole trees rather than split logs. I'm not getting into the middle of that argument.

We head inside to the warmth of the fire, surrounded by friends. Watching Alice and Jasper interact with each other makes me long for that kind of relationship. One where you are so secure in your love that you don't doubt the course you are on. Being the odd one out at times can heighten the loneliness. I feel the heat of his stare as I turn towards Edward. He must be feeling the same way.

I shy away from his glances. Trying to keep my blushing to myself.

"Tonight we will be having a traditional board game night. The choice of game is up to you. I have found scrabble, trivial pursuit, monopoly and an old chess set."

Jasper's enthusiasm for this is endearing but it doesn't sound as epic as I expected out of this break.

"It's a moment in time, it needs to be celebrated." Emmett seems to agree with me. He even throws in a pout for good measure.

"It will be fun, just wait and see." Apparently Jasper doesn't get that this will be a moment we will remember forever.

"I'm going to head down to the rock pools, do you want to come?" Edward asks as he heads for the utility room to collect his jacket.

"Yeah, I could do with some fresh air."

The sky is clear with the wind whipping in from the beach. It gives you that windswept look but not in a good way. My face is being repeatedly slapped by my hair. I try and contain it in my hand but it is futile. Edward reaches up for my arm and kindly removes the hair bobble that lives there.

"May I?" He gestures towards the bird's nest that is occurring on-top of my head.

I am a little overwhelmed by his proximity. Nodding in response I turn so he can gather it all up. His fingers are gentle as they move across my hair and try to detangle it before it flies off again. I feel him twirling my hair through the band. His fingers linger on my neck, gently caressing a beat too long for a passing touch.

I turn to meet his beautiful green eyes, looking at me questioningly. I blush and say thank you before turning away. This feels so different but I don't want to presume anything or even ruin what we all are hoping is a night we remember forever.

We make our way down onto the beach.

"I'm a little disappointed at board games, but I can see how it is something we will all do together."

"It wasn't what I hoped for either, but as long as we are together then I'm happy."

With that he joins our hands together as we make our way over towards the rocks. His hand is warm and a little rough. It is big enough to encase mine completely.

Edward's like a little boy in his element. Turning over rocks and pushing seaweed aside looking for a perfect find. He knows where and how to look. Within five minutes he has already discovered a starfish eating a mussel. He shows me the best hiding places and can identify most of our discoveries. We stay out for well over an hour. Each time we edge further along he offers his hand and keeps me from tripping over myself.

The light starts to fade bringing with it a breath-taking sunset. We make our way back up the beach towards the house. Fingers entwined.

"Thanks for this afternoon. It's been fun getting some fresh air and searching for critters."

With a squeeze to my hand "You are very welcome. I'm so pleased I got the chance to spend some time with you before we head back." Edward's honesty is endearing.

In truth this afternoon was the best time I've had in a long time, dates included. We connected together in a way we hadn't before. The only downside is the realisation that we might be back to our usual overworked selves within a few days. Sadness washes over me thinking of the changing future. Now is not the right time to discover I have feelings for Edward, which is just an added complication.

There are a few locals heading towards the beach all carrying bits of pallets and driftwood.

"Excuse me, why are people carrying wood to the beach?" Edward asks a guy about our age.

"Dude, its beach bonfire night. The whole town is coming down to see in the New Year."

"Are tourists welcome?" I don't want to overstep but this is an upgrade from board games.

"Sure, sure. Bring beer and logs. Sam's got fireworks for midnight." He continues his journey down the beach, turning back towards us shouting "See you later."

Edward takes me by surprise as he picks me up and hugs me, spinning me around.

"Come on, we've got to go tell the others. Emmett will be so pleased his log chopping came in handy."

"You might want to put me down first." I say teasing him a little.

He grabs my hand again leading us back to the house. We are barely through the door before his excitement bubbles over.

"Guy's tonight is sorted. We met a dude on the beach and there is a party down there tonight. We've got an invitation as long as we take logs and beer."

"What about the six of us and board games?" Jasper asks.

"We will all still be together but you have to admit this is a better way of spending the last night of the year." I try to reason.

Jasper relents after Rose and Alice agree that the beach sounds like a better idea. The boys start pulling everything together to take down to the beach while we girls make dinner. If we are going to be drinking all night it's best to line our stomachs. I'm grateful that Alice and I prepared dinner earlier.

"So, what's the scoop on you and Edward?" Rose broaches the subject but it's clear that we have been discussed this afternoon.

"We went for a wander down the beach, why?" Defensively I ask in return.

Rose glances at Alice before turning back to me.

"We may have been spying as you walked back up from the beach. Hands clasped together, walking in step with each other." Rose has always been direct.

"That's exactly what happened. He held my hand over the rocks and on the way back up."

"There has to be more to it than that. His smile was blinding, like he had won the lottery." Alice pushes for more.

"That was because he met that boy on the beach who invited us to the bonfire."

"For what it's worth everyone's allowed a free pass on new year's. Who doesn't want to be kissed at midnight?"

Well now that Rose has put the thought in my head, I can't think of anything else.

"Do you think Edward wants to kiss me?"

I'm not opposed to kissing him; I mean we have done it before but only when we were drunk. It would be nice to share a moment but it might be awkward with everyone else around us. From what I can remember from our drunken encounters, they have always been soft and heated. I'm overthinking this.

"Duh, of course Edward wants to kiss you. He looks at you like you hung the moon." Alice looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"As if." I know that man could have any woman. My girl next door lifestyle isn't the sort he has dated. His usual dates and girlfriends have all been lean, blonde and to sound bitchy – airheaded.

We serve the roast dinner and sit at the large dining table; each passing an item to the left to get it round.

"So," Edward starts. "What did all of you do this afternoon?"

"Well Rose and Emmett tested out how soundproof the house was." Jasper chimes in.

"You heard that? Wow, we thought we were being quiet." Emmett sniggers.

"I'm surprised Bella and Edward couldn't hear you on the beach." Alice snidely remarks.

"Well that wouldn't happen - they were completely oblivious to everyone and everything going on around them." Rose adds slyly.

I feel my cheeks heat at her comment. Edward nudges my shoulder in an act of solidarity. When we descend into bickering it has always been a 'them versus us' situation. Today it feels like 'us versus them'.

"What no denying it? Maybe there is more to this handholding than we thought?" Emmett can't resist taking the mickey out of me.

Edward decides enough is enough.

"Well it's not like you lot notice the two of us once you get amorous. Besides, what we get up to or don't is our own business."

"No need to go postal Edward. We were only teasing." Alice soothes.

With dinner over we head to get changed into something that will weather the elements late into the evening. Edward comes back looking like something out of a catalog whereas I feel like I look like the marshmallow man in ghostbusters.

We grab the beers and logs between us. Emmett insisting that he can carry more than the rest of us. Everything is a competition with him, although, in this case no one is challenging him. He is welcome to carry the heavy stuff a quarter of a mile.

The beach is filled with people of all ages; families, surfers, groups of young and old. There are a number of bonfires along the beach. We spot the guy from earlier; he waves us over to where he and his mates have set up camp.

"Hey, you made it addressing me directly." Sticking out his hand for me to shake. "Jacob, my friends call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you again. Bella." I gesture to the others "Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

He shakes my hand vigorously and greets everyone with enthusiasm. He introduces us to the others sat around.

The guy he pointed out, Seth speaks up first.

"You're real. We thought Jake had made you up the way he came back talking of a woman he had met on the beach."

Jake is quick to reply. "Dude, I said couple. Don't be weird." He addresses Edward "You are a jammy bastard though to land Bella. Punching well above your weight there mate." He says with a friendly shoulder bump thrown in.

I'm slightly embarrassed among strangers talking about me this way. Edward must sense it and throws his arm around my shoulders hugging me tightly. "I know mate. The luckiest." He kisses my temple like it is something he has done a thousand times. I feel the heat of his lips and the sensation tingles through me. I can't help but lean into him.

We all settle in thanks to Alice's forethought to bring blankets from the cupboard. Chatting and laughing, and eating hot dogs and burgers that are all charred by the fire but taste amazing just the same. Jake and Seth fill us in on life in Portreath. Waking early to catch the best surf before the tourists show up. Working at the local holiday park just like generations before them. The night is far more than we hoped for.

Jake and his mates head off to meet up with the others on the beach leaving the six of us to chill by the fire. Even Jasper who was reluctant at first has a smile on his face.

"So, resolutions. Anyone want to start?" Jasper inquires; keen to keep the momentum going.

"Finish Uni and get a job." Emmett goes first.

"I've still got years ahead of me, but this year I really want to get into the children's hospital for my placement." Rose says.

"You'll be great babe." Emmett leans over and kisses her. It always feels like you are intruding on a moment with them.

"I'm going to stop smoking. It's a nasty habit and I've nearly had it kicked before, but this is my year of new beginnings." Alice states as she dramatically stubs out her cigarette.

"I'm not one for resolutions but I guess next year I will be open to new beginnings." I add. I don't want to start my new year being held back.

"Edward, what about you?" Emmett questions.

"I'm going to get the job of my dreams and start putting down roots." Edward is sure of his path in life.

Only then do we notice Jasper, he's on bended knee looking at Alice. "I'm going to end this year asking the love of my life to marry me. I'm going to start the next being the best fiancé I can to my future wife." Taking Alice's hand "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He produces a ring from his pocket in anticipation.

Alice squeals so loudly that I think the whole beach can hear. "Yes, yes. A thousand times yes."

Tears overflow down my cheek. She knew and told me. I was the one to doubt but she held her conviction and proved me completely wrong.

I hug Alice and Jasper tightly. "Congratulations."

"We need champagne." Emmett is always keen to celebrate.

"I packed a case in the house; I didn't dare bring it down for fear of spoiling the surprise." Jasper explains.

Obviously the reason Jasper wanted to stay in this evening, was because he had planned this out. I hope it was still everything he wanted. Alice is ecstatic.

"I'll go up and collect it if you want." Edward offers.

"I'll come with you." I could do with a little time away and to leave the loved up couples to coo and celebrate.

We head back up the dunes towards the house. Edward once again takes my hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute to let them celebrate. I'm so pleased for them. They make a great couple."

"My sentiments exactly."

We make quick work of grabbing the champagne and glassware before heading back out down to the others.

We arrive to find them discussing wedding plans and potential dates and places. Alice is glancing at her ring admiring its new home. It looks perfect there.

"You'll be a bridesmaid right?" Alice asks me.

"Yes, of course." as if I would say no.

Jacob bounds back up the beach towards us. "Hey, Sam's gonna set the fireworks off in a bit. We are all going to gather down round the middle to sing Auld Lang Syne. Come join us."

With all of the celebrating we had lost track of the time. My watch says ten minutes to go. Edward stands and offers his hand for me. This is fast becoming a familiar gesture. Hand in hand we follow the others towards where everyone has gathered.

I curl into Edward's side getting the benefit of his warmth as everyone makes their way into a large circle surrounding the fire. The countdown begins. Shouts of twenty, nineteen, eighteen…

Having Edward by my side as we head towards midnight is everything I could have asked for this year.

"Six, five, four" we are all shouting loudly. The atmosphere is electric with everyone joining in.

Edward pulls me to face him as he says staring directly into my eyes.

"Two, one. Happy New Year."

With that, his hand cups my cheek and his lips brush over mine. Once, twice before my brain catches on and I join him, reaching up around his neck, kissing him back completely. My start to the year two thousand has my soul ignited.

We part at the sound of the fireworks starting; my forehead resting against his as we take in the moment.

No words are spoken as we watch the display play out just off the waterline. Edward has me tucked in front of him with him with his chin resting on my head, secure in his arms. It feels so comfortable and familiar and yet brand new at the same time.

As the display finishes the fire circle is reestablished as the crowd starts singing Auld Lang Syne. Arms crossed over and singing loudly, the whole beach is alive and vibrant. Everyone is hugging each other and wishing them the best for the New Year.

After what feels like hours, we make our way back over to our little spot. Alice and Jasper are already there opening the champagne. We hug and celebrate together. At some point, I find myself nestled between Edward's legs with a blanket wrapped around us.

I feel Edward's stubble against my cheek. His proximity is all consuming.

He whispers in my ear. "About earlier. I've wanted to do that for so long. I don't want this to be awkward in the morning, but I would love it if we could see if there is more between us."

I let his words wash over me. "Edward, I feel the same way." I say, turning to kiss him once more.

This time everyone else notices our moment and whoops and hollers ensue.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm not ready for my night to end. How about we stay up until sunrise?" Jasper suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Rose snuggles in against Emmett as more logs are thrown on the fire.

Turning towards Edward, I say, "That's one way to make sure it's not awkward in the morning?"

He chuckles along with me; feeling the vibration of his chest through my back.

"When we get back to Bristol, will you go on a date with me?" Suddenly, the nervous lilt to his voice is back.

"I would love to. What do you have in mind?" Staying in and watching DVD's works for me but I want to see what he is thinking.

"Let's do this properly. When I tell our grandkids how we got together I want it to be something we can be proud of."

Well that's further down the road than I have thought.

"Grandkids huh?"

"Obviously not for a very long time." He is rubbing the back of his neck like he has said too much.

"Let's take it one date at a time." I reach up and kiss him. I don't want to get ahead of myself especially with Edward looking for work further away.

We chat through the darkness of our hopes and dreams. The beach clears out as the night continues. Before long we are one of the last groups left. The clash of the waves rolling into shore is calming. Slowly, light starts to break over the head land and the sun starts to rise casting a spiral of pink and blue across the sky.

"We should start a tradition. We should make a pact to do this every year, whether here or somewhere else. Even if we become too busy for each other throughout the year, that we meet up every New Year's Eve and celebrate together. We all raise our glasses in agreement. To the dawning of a new era.

* * *

Thank you for reading. For the moment I am leaving this as it is, but have plans to work on it again in the future.

Happy New Year

 **Playlist**

Jennifer Lopez – waiting for tonight

Prince – 1999

Robbie Williams Millenium

Shania Twain – Man I feel like a woman

Macy Gray – I try

Britney – born to make you happy

Eminem - slim shady

Lou Bega - Mambo no 5

Vengaboys – boom boom boom boom

Westlife - I have a dream.


	2. 2000

The amazing EdwardsFirstKiss has been kind enough to wave her red pen over this. Cilie gives me all the encouragement. Thank you ladies.

All mistakes are mine.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
 **2000**

 **Alice POV**

We arrive at the cottage first. Jasper has always been a stickler for being punctual, even on our wedding day he was at the church well in advance of the ceremony. He was in morning dress and a top hat looking devilish with his striking baby blue eyes. It's hard to believe so much has happened in a year. With University over, and heading into the real world, becoming Mrs. Jasper Hale and getting a position at the local primary to complete my newly qualified teaching year, it has been quite the year. With my first two terms behind me and all of my marking complete I can't wait to spend some time here. This place is magical and holds some of my most favourite memories. When Jasper asked me to marry him, it was beautiful. I know it didn't go as planned but he promised to start this year by being the best fiancé he could and now he's my husband. I'm such a lucky girl.

We unpack and start setting up for the others' arrival. It's been a hectic week trying to fit in the family for Christmas but I'm so glad we all decided to come back here for another year and honor the pact we made. New Year's in a club isn't my idea of fun, nor Bella's. Far too noisy and crowded with inflated door and drink prices, it's not like you can hold a conversation. With so much change this year I really want to hear what everyone has been doing now. With no school bonding us we have to make an effort now. Rosalie is still studying hard and Emmett stayed in Bristol getting a job in a local solicitor's office. It's a junior position but he has potential for advancement; he may goof around but that boy can knock you flying when you cross him.

Bella lives down the road from us now in Redland. I was surprised when she stayed in Bristol, especially with her dad in Somerset and Edward in Reading. It didn't seem logical for her to hang around. I know she was looking forward to spending Christmas with her dad Charlie. He cooks the biggest turkey and loves to watch the Queen's speech. Bella says he always raises a glass to 'old Liz' at three o'clock. Then she gets to watch what she wants; mainly because the football fixtures don't start until Boxing Day. This year she was hoping to hit the sales, it's not like her to shop - I know, I have tried many times. There must have been something she had her eye on before Christmas to voluntarily head out into the madness.

Then there's Edward, quietly working away at an engineering firm. He seems happy enough, a little lonely maybe, but seems to be enjoying being out in the big bad world. It feels weird with him being so far out of the loop, we have rarely seen him since he moved in June. It's surprising how much I miss him; I can only imagine what it is like for Bella. Not that she ever says anything, she's always kept it to herself how she feels about him. Sometimes you can see in her eyes, especially if she is with Jasper and me that there is something missing in her life. I try not to rub my happiness in but as newlyweds it's difficult not to show our affection for each other. I am the luckiest girl in the world. Jasper is the sweetest and most loving husband. Husband, I love saying that word. We were married in August, with all our friends and family around us in the town I grew up in, Cirencester, Gloucestershire. We were incredibly fortunate with the weather. Jasper looked to die for in his morning suit. I had great fun taking it off. I left the top hat on for fun.

I hear music booming before I hear the engine of Emmett's car. He has always made a grand entrance. It has been quiet and serene up until now.  
"Oh my God, Emmett! You drive like a fucking maniac. The faster the music the faster you drive. Bloody idiot!" Rose gets out of the car and straightens herself up.

"Ah babe, don't be like that." Emmett tries to soothe.

"Don't you babe me!" Rose opens the boot and pulls out her suitcase. Slamming it shut for good measure.

Who needs a firework display when you have these two around?

"You might want to keep it down." A voice sounds from the edge of the cottage.

Seconds later Jake appears in a wetsuit with a surfboard under his arm.

"Jake!" I exclaim, surprised to see him. "It's good to see you."

"You too." He looks around. "Only the four of you this year?" He enquires.

"Edward and Bella are still en route. What have you been up to?" Jasper questions.

"This and that mostly; I finished my apprenticeship and work at the local garage now. It's easier than working at the surf shop. I don't have to be polite to people when it's my shift and the surf is up." He has such an easy going nature I can't imagine him being rude to anyone.

"So what about you guys? Decided to make this an annual event I see."

"We had such a great time last year we wanted to repeat it."

"It had been an awesome night. We're having a bonfire on the beach again this year. Be forewarned that Sam has bought fireworks again and he says they are the loudest ever."

"We're looking forward to it." Emmett adds. "What's the surf like out there? Never had a chance to fit everything in last year."

"Its cold enough to freeze your bollocks off but with the right wind you can catch a decent wave. But it's best when there aren't any tourists out there." Jacob must realise what he said and amends quickly, "No offense."

"No blood, no foul." Emmett replies.

I have no idea what they are talking about. I've tried in the past but as far as I get is that you paddle out and then bob back in.

"Give us a shout in the morning if you head out. Edward will be up for it too."

"Sure, sure. A few of my mates are heading out too." With that he strides down the beach as if he can't get there fast enough.

Rose and Emmett bring all of their things into the cottage. Rose looks like she has packed for a month, and not just the couple of days we are here. Emmett and Jasper get to work in the kitchen while we catch up.

It's a little after five when we hear a car pull up round the back. Its already pitch black outside. That is part of the beauty of this place, street lights are few and far between. Edward comes in looking frozen to the core.

"Bloody car heater; stupid thing picked the coldest day of the year to break."

"Fire's on mate." Emmett hollers through.

I make him a coffee as he sorts himself out.

"Where's Bella? I thought you would have met up and come together?" I ask. It seems odd that Edward headed here without her.

"She's heading down a bit later. She wanted to stop by her Grandma's before she left." He replies.

Realising things may not be as they seem. "I'll save some dinner for her, she's bound to be starving."

"Thanks for looking out for her, Alice."

It's not long before the boys are all sat in front of the fire, football on, shouting at the ref.

Dinner feels odd with the five of us sat round the table. The empty chair stares at us like the proverbial elephant. Conversation flows but Edward's eyes flick toward the chair on more than one occasion.

We are all settled in the living room when we hear the car. I swear I have never seen Edward move so fast. He is up off the sofa and out the door before we hear the engine cut off. So like the good friends we are we gather round the window trying to sneak a peek. Obviously it's not just me who's noticed the weirdness.

Edward is pulling Bella out of the car and wrapping his arms around her like she is a life raft. It almost feels too intimate to intrude on but I can't help myself and neither can the others.

Moments pass before they separate and he heads to the boot to collect her stuff. We all quickly get back to our places and try to fake a conversation. I'm pretty sure we are busted though.

"Hey, everyone." Bella smiles brightly as she enters.

I rush over to hug her. I mean I now it's only been a week but I sense she needs it.

Edward heads off with her bags as she settles in the living room with us.  
"You'll never guess who we bumped into when we got here." I say.

"If I'll never guess, why don't you tell me?" Bella sassily responds.

"Jacob."

"Oh cool. Did he remember us from last year?" She asks.

Edward joins her on the sofa, lifting her up and popping her back down on his lap.

"Yeah." Emmett states clearly excited at the prospect of surfing. "He said we can join him in the morning Ed."

"I was kind of hoping to have a nice long lie in tomorrow." Edwards says, rubbing circles on Bella's back.

"Come on mate. We haven't seen you in ages. You are too far away these days." Emmett has now taken to whining.

Edward looks to Bella as if she has the answers.

"It's okay if you want to." She whispers. "I'll be here when you get back."

"We won't be out too long. We have wood to chop for the bonfire tomorrow night." Jasper steps in.

"Alright, I'm in." Edward says still watching Bella closely.

Bella says she brought some scrumpy cider back from her dad's. The boys are out to the car in a flash. Rocket fuel aspires to be as potent as that stuff. I don't know how they can drink it. It still has lumps of apple in it and smells like its ninety percent alcohol.

The night flows on as we all catch up and lounge around. It's great coming back here. It's been such a busy year, I really don't feel like we've had chance to stop and take it all in. Curled into Jasper I am content listening to everyone fills in the blanks we've missed. I'm so happy that everyone could get the time off to do this again.

I know it's getting late when Emmett is discussing the finer points of Kylie's arse in gold hot pants.

"I'll spin you around if you're not careful." Rose is pulling him up and maneuvering him towards the bedroom. "She would eat you alive."

"But what a way to go babe."

Lying in bed, sleep doesn't come.

"What's keeping you awake?" Jasper asks.  
"Edward and Bella. I'm worried that something is wrong. He is so far away and she is so quiet. I just want everyone to be as happy as we are." I explain.

"We are pretty happy." he kisses my temple. "Edward is trying to get the future he planned. It's not really his fault that he had to move to get started. It's just going to take work on both their parts. Besides they have time together over New Year's."

"Well not if you boys drag him surfing at every opportunity." I pout.

"Angel, you know it's not every opportunity, it's one morning. Besides we will be back before you know it." His hands start roaming my body.

"Are you trying to butter me up?"

"I don't know. Is it working?" He asks leaving kisses on my neck.

Jasper is the best distraction from my worries, as he rolls me over and kisses my cares away.

I awake to the smell of bacon and the sound of Destiny's Child's, Independent woman playing loudly through the cottage. I can clearly hear Emmett singing along to it, badly and out of tune. Turning I find the other side of the bed cold. Shuffling down to the kitchen I can hear Edward and Jasper sniggering at Emmett's impromptu performance.

"Morning darling" Jasper wraps me in his arms kissing me soundly. I love when he is this free and excited.

"You all heading out soon then?"

"Yeah, Jacob knocked on the door about half an hour ago. We're meeting him down at the beach." Emmett is ramming the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Don't you have to wait between eating and swimming?"

"Well yeah, but I figure between here and the waterline is long enough."

I look at Edward "You might want to call the lifeboat station in advance."

"O' Ye of little faith. We are going out to catch gnarly waves." Emmett laughs.

Edward looks at Emmett and joins in the laughing.

"Emmett, do you even know what gnarly means?" Jasper asks.

"Dude, I don't need to know what it means as long as I use it in context."

It's my turn to laugh now. You can't be round these boys and not laugh at their antics. Before I can drink my tea, they are out the door.

I clean up the mess and make breakfast for their return. I usually leave this to Bella, mostly because I know how to work the microwave and kettle, and the rest is uncharted ground.

It's not long before Rose joins me and Bella follows soon after. I really want to find out what is going on between her and Edward but I don't want to be the one to bring it up. Luckily for me Rose isn't as tactful.

"So trouble in paradise?" She is so blunt at times.

With that Bella bursts into tears. I can't get to her fast enough. We end up sat on the floor with a group hug going on. We have never been overly emotional girls so this is quite a shock.

Once we have all collected ourselves, we gather in the living room, mugs of tea in hand.

"Thanks, I think I needed to get that out." Bella dabs her eyes and blows her nose.

"Hey, what's going on?" I push.

"It's nothing really, mostly me but I've been feeling lonely lately. I love my little flat, and really enjoy my job but I don't like living alone."

"Oh honey, we miss you too." Rose hugs her quickly.

"I miss Edward so much when he is at work. Some nights I fall asleep listening to him tell me about his day. I wake up and see that he's not there hurts all over again."

She sounds so broken.

"What about moving in with Edward?" Rose asks

"When he first asked we weren't at that place and he wasn't sure if the job would turn out to be permanent. Then, I got my job and we settled into the way we are currently. Now I don't know how to bring it up. I mean what if he doesn't want me cramping his style over there?"

"Oh honey, you know that isn't true. Edward would walk on hot coals for you."

"Thanks for listening to me moaning and groaning. It's the last day of 2000 and I'm starting it in tears, not off to the best start." Bella sniggers.

"What are friends for? Besides we love you too."

We all get cleaned up and finish breakfast before the boys come back from surfing. Bella seems much brighter when Edward walks through the door. Windswept and damp from surfing they all pile back into the cottage, bringing half the beach with them.

Edward takes one look at Bella, moving straight towards her, sweeping her hair off her face as he looks at her.

"Bella?"

She is holding him so tightly. It feels intrusive to watch.

"I'm okay. I just don't like waking up without you." There she said it. Hopefully this is the start they needed.

"Ali, we brought extras back with us. Is there enough to go around?"

Bella laughs, "We made enough to feed Emmett, or a small army, it's hard to tell with the amount of food he puts away."

"Hey, I'm offended by that." Emmett pouts.

Before we know it, Jake, Seth and Sam have joined us for breakfast. The boys discuss the waves they caught and we girls head off to get ready for the day, jeans and hoodies mostly. It's not like we are going to be anywhere needing any smarter clothes. Besides later we will all smell like a bonfire anyway.

I packed extra blankets this year in preparation. As beautiful as it was last year, it was bitingly cold. I don't fancy being blue and shivering all night.

The roundup of the year's news is playing in the background with the biggest songs of 2000 played in between. Who on earth bought Baha Men's, 'Who let the dogs out'?

Emmett's voice booms through the room "Get back fluffy, back scruffy. Get back you flea infested mongrel."  
Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner.

"Song of the year I tell you. Everyone knows the words."

"Just because they know the words doesn't make it a good song." Jasper is more of a mellow tune fan than overplayed pop.

"It's so much better than Craig David singing his name in 'Bo Selecta'!" Emmett seems keen to argue the point. "It's not as emo as 'All Saints, Pure Shores'."

"Stick it where the 'sun don't shine'." Jasper defends.

"Ooh stick you, your mama too, and your daddy." Emmett sings songs dancing round.

It's hard not to laugh at their antics especially with a six foot five man dancing round the living room, singing Daphne and Celeste at the top of his lungs. Jasper is throwing sofa cushions his way. I hope someone remembered to bring a camera to capture all of this. We will look back in years to come and remember the fun we had. Bella and Rose are working away in the kitchen. We had the forethought this year to buy snack foods and quick cook meals. I know Bella especially, doesn't mind working in the kitchen but it would be nice if none of us had to spend our whole time in it.

"I'm not sure I could live in space for six months. I love fresh air too much." Bella is saying to Rose, ignoring what is happening in the living room.

"I could." Rose states. "It would be an interesting experiment. We could learn so much about pressure and bone density."

"Rose you are the most beautiful nerd, ever." I hug her as I try and sneak into the snacks.

"Hands off Brandon. I know your plan and it won't work. Those are for later." Bella never misses a trick.

"Brandon? Brandon? I'm most definitely a Hale these days." For full dramatics I fan my face, "It can't have been the wedding of the year if my own chief bridesmaid has forgotten the event."

The girls giggle, "I'm sorry." Bella hugs me, "It was a beautiful service and a spectacular wedding, but I'm forever going to remember you as Alice Brandon, the sprite that made sure the whole dorm knew her name the first week of Uni."

A crash from the living room startles us. "My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius, Commander of the Armies of the North, General of the Felix Legions, loyal servant to the true Emperor Marcus Aurelius, father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife – and I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next." Emmett is now quoting Gladiator, as if he is Maximus Meridius.

"Hey Gladiator." Rose calls through, "You can clean that mess up before you head to the Colosseum."

"Promise to call me that in bed later and I will do anything you wish, my lady." Rose rolls her eyes and wanders back to the kitchen.

I turn to find Bella sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped suggestively wrapped around Edward's waist, oblivious to Rose and me being in the same room. I cough to get their attention but neither seems concerned. "Maybe we should leave them to it." I suggest.

"Wipe down the worktops when you're finished." Rose hollers as we exit. We both descend into giggles as we leave.

I link arms with Rose and we head into the living room, turning the TV on loud as we go. No one needs to hear a live action version of porn before noon. Jasper joins me on the sofa a little while later. We watch TV with my head in his lap, as Australia is the first to set off fireworks. Time zones are confusing at the best of times but New Year's brings out my lack of geographical knowledge. "Jasper?"

"Um, Hum."

"How many hours ahead of us are they in Australia?"

"That depends on where you are, Australia has five zones if I remember correctly."

"Five in one country? How does anyone know what time it is?" How can you watch TV at the same time if you are operating on different time zones?

"Sydney is plus ten hours from us, and I think Perth is plus eight. The rest are somewhere in between." He rattles off facts like we should all know that kind of thing. "To be honest I don't know how it really works but I imagine for national programmes they don't name things like we do here. So no 'News at Ten', and such."

Jasper is an attractive man but when he is laid out chatting about the unimportant facts of life, it reminds me why I want to spend the rest of my life loving this man. I reach up and pull him down until his lips reach mine. "Love you." I say between gentle brushes of lips against each other. Before long we have shifted to Jasper being on top of me as our kisses become more heated. His hands reach under the back of my t-shirt with the heat for his palms searing my skin.

"It must be the sea breeze round here; people humping on every surface. Rose, where are you? I'm feeling left out." Emmett's comments leave me embarrassed and giggling. It's so easy to get carried away when his lips meet mine.

Jasper straightens himself up, re-adjusting his jeans in a not to discreet manner. "Darling, if we continue this out here; we will never live it down." Taking my hand he leads us towards our bedroom. It all feels very magical until we hear moaning coming through the walls. Suddenly I'm no longer in the mood.

"Maybe I should start splitting logs to get ready for tonight. You know burn off some steam." He winks.  
"I think I will join you." I reply. Not wanting to be let alone with two horny couples going at it.

Jasper helps me get into the rhythm of splitting logs. I've split five to his twenty but its fun working together. We bundle them up and start putting the blankets and beer together for the bonfire.

Bella and Edward have managed to tear away from each other long enough to prepare dinner for us all. I don't think they would have gone as far as going at it on the worktop but I can't help but look and wonder if they did.

"Alice, for the love of God; stop looking at the worktop, we did not have sex there." Bella looks slightly embarrassed.

"No, they were doing it against the pantry door when I walked in." Emmett clearly wanting everyone to know what he witnessed.

"Emmett!" Edward clearly wanting the conversation to stop.

"Okay, okay. It's not like you locked the door and I was spying. I just came down for a drink."

"Everyone got everything that we need for later?" Rose asks. Changing the subject and clearing the dishes.

"Blankets are outside along with the logs and beer. Cider is in the fridge, marshmallows and crisps are in the cupboard." I can't think we will need that much.

"Dinner is ready." Bella calls.

It smells amazing. "What are we having?"

"Beef and ale stew with leek pudding." Bella says, "I can't wait for everyone to try it. It's one of my Grandma's recipes. She gave a stack of them to me yesterday; something about keeping the tradition in the family."

"Let's face it I can't see Charlie trying to cook any time soon." Edward laughs. It is true the thought of Charlie trying to attempting something other than warming up food up makes you think of calling the fire brigade in advance.

"Leek pudding? As in pudding and custard?" Emmett looks confused; I don't want to admit that I don't have a clue either.

"It's like a dumpling but with leeks in it. When cooked in the oven it turns out like savoury scones." Bella explains.

"Cool. I will need stodge to soak up all of the cider later. I'm proper West Country these days." Emmett lays the accent on thick.

We settle down to eat a little later, and the silence around the table it's testament to how good a cook Bella is. I have never had the natural talent and by the look on Jasper's face it is something he truly enjoys.

"Bella, this is amazing. You should give me lessons sometime. I would love to be able to cook like this."

We get cleaned up and start getting ready for the evening.

Wrapping his arms around me from behind, Jasper hugs me close. "I love you and your unpredictable cooking." His scruff is tickling the sensitive spot on my neck, "I especially love how you want to make food that makes me happy. You don't need to; I will happily spend the rest of my life without ever eating another beef stew."

This man turns me to mush, turning to kiss him with as much force as I can muster. He is beyond sweet.

We're all bundled up for the evening; it's overcast tonight with a strong wind blustering up the shore. It's going to be a chilly night.

On the beach we soon find Jake and Sam, piling pallets onto the biggest bonfire I have ever seen. "Hey, you all made it down. We weren't sure with the weather if you would come down." Jake is still only dressed in t-shirt and jeans. How does he not get cold?

"We have extra blankets and logs, hoping to last the New Year's out." Emmett is keen to get the party started.

"Cool, we have set up a shelter in the dune. Go dump your stuff near ours, we could use a hand getting this built, if you don't mind."

"Sure, you boy's stay and we'll take the rest over." I'm eager to get out of the open, the wind blows right through you.

They have a great set up, with windbreaks to the side and a small fire in the middle with driftwood dragged into a semi-circle round the fire.

A woman with look dark hair approaches, her arms filled with beer. "Hi, I'm Emily, Sam's girlfriend. I understand he took you up on your breakfast offer this morning. I hope he left some for others." She giggled.

"We were prepared to feed Emmett for the weekend so there was plenty to go around. I'm Rose by the way. This is Bella and Alice." Rose fills in the details.

"We are so pleased you came back this year. We weren't sure how many tourists we would get with it not being as big of a celebration as last year."

"We love the cottage; it holds special memories from last year." I add.

"Do you need us to help with anything?" Bella asks.

"No, I think the boys have it covered. Every year they try to build a bigger bonfire than the year before."

"Emmett is having a great time, ever the big kid." Rose is laughing at his antics.

Edward's looking at the structure and Emmett's trying to make it taller, Jasper and Seth are stood next to it with arms folded, while Jake and Sam are passing pallets to Emmett. It is a huge bonfire. I just hope that it doesn't come crashing down under the weight.

Twilight quickly turns to night as we sit round a smaller fire we made chatting with new friends and catching up with old ones. I have missed everyone being that we left Uni this past year. While the changes were planned for all of us I can't help feeling that we won't have this kind of relationship in the future. We are all truly lucky that we managed to stay in touch once our daily interactions were gone. Admittedly that has been much easier with my Nokia 3310 and text messages. The hours I put into playing 'snake' make up for the times they are not around.

Emmett has eaten most of the bag of marshmallows; most of them are dribbled down his chin. I'm sure Rose will lick them off before long. They are really made for each other. With Midnight approaching we all head over to the big bonfire. Sam has gone off toward the rocks where he has the fireworks set up.

"I'm so pleased I asked you to marry me. You have made me the happiest man in the world. Happy New Year, My love," Jasper's words bring a tear to my eye.

Looking up into his beautiful eyes, I can see the love radiating from them. "I love you so much."

With arms linked around the fire, the countdown begins. "Ten...nine...eight..seven…six...five...four...three...two...one! Happy New Year!"

I kiss my husband as the fireworks provide the background entertainment.

When all of the singing and celebrating dies down we head over to our little spot. "I hate to admit I'm getting older but I really can't pull an all-nighter on the beach tonight. It's far too cold." Rose shivers.

"Me either, let's finish the night off back at the cottage." Bella suggests.

It barely takes any time to pack up on the way back, mostly because all the snacks have been eaten and the cider has been drunk. We bid goodbye to those still left on the beach.

Back in the cottage we pack everything away and grab the champagne out of the fridge. We're pleased that we left both it and the glasses here. Its too much hassle trying to get everything down to the beach.

"Happy New Year everyone." Edward raises his glass. We all chorus in return.

"2001 is going to be incredibly special for Bella and me as we have decided to move in together."

"Aww that's amazing, so when are you moving back to Bristol?" Emmett asks.

"Well," Bella starts, "I'm going to move to Reading to be with Edward. It makes sense since he has a permanent position there."

"Wow. I mean I knew it was coming, but we are all going to miss you both terribly." I can feel the tears forming again.

Rose grabs hold of Bella and hugs the life out of her. "Good for you sweetie. We love you and will come visit whenever we can." We all know with Rose's shift schedule our time together is hard enough in the same city, it's going to be difficult to arrange getting us all together when we are spread across the country.

We all pass on our congratulations and raise our glasses once again, "To a new era."

* * *

 **Glossary**

Chief Bridesmaid - UK term for Maid of Honor.

Permanent position - a job for which you have a contract with an employer with no termination date.

Scrumpy cider - hard cider made from unselected apples non-carbonated made using traditional methods.

Stodge - food that is heavy, filling, and high in carbohydrates.

 **2000 Memories**

Angelina Jolie and Billy Bob Thornton married.

Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston married in July.

Madonna and Guy Richie married.

Y2K came to very little unless you were in the IT industry.

Venus Williams first black woman to win Wimbledon.

Sydney Olympics.

First astronauts began living on international space station.

Bush, Gore and hanging chad.

BaHa men - who let the dogs out

Artful Dodger Craid David - rewind bo selecta

Daphne and Celeste - Ooh stick you!


	3. 2001

Thank you to EdwardsFirstKiss who fixes all my words. She is an angel. All of the mistakes are mine.

To the guest reviewer who asked if this going to switch POV, the answer is yes. This story talks to me in different ways for different parts of their lives.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **2001**

 **EPOV**

We are last ones to get to the cottage again this year; riding together from one place made it so much easier and enjoyable than driving separately. We woke up on Christmas morning together and it was the best gift; I had asked Bella to marry me the night before and while I didn't think she would say no, there was still that moment of doubt. Sat on her left hand proudly displayed is single solitaire diamond set in gold. Lifting her hand, I place a quick kiss upon it. "Ready love?"

"Yeah, let's do this." She smiles back in return.

We have only told our family about our engagement so far. Charlie was congratulatory but reserved. Renee, Bella's mum was more enthusiastic. Something about knowing it was coming. Mine own family was happy enough, with mum offering Granny Cullen's wedding ring for our special day.

The cottage is the same as ever. I am really starting to enjoy the routine of our annual visits. The squealing breaks my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. When Bella? Tell me everything." Alice has reached a new octave.

"You kept that quiet. Congratulations man." Emmett wraps me in a man hug.

"We should open the champagne now." Jasper says.

"No, let's save it. It's our tradition." Bella seems uncomfortable with the attention. I'm not sure anything as lavish as Alice and Jasper's. She hates being the focus of attention.

"So, we're waiting." Alice prompts.

I settle into the sofa, tucked against Bella's side, as retells the proposal.

"It was Christmas Eve, and we had everything wrapped and packed up for visiting our family's on Christmas. The fairy lights were twinkling and suddenly he leapt off the sofa and reached behind the tree to produce a small, wrapped gift. As I started to open it, Edward dropped to one knee and asked me to marry him." Bella reaches for my hand as she continues. "I couldn't see straight for the tears. But I said yes straight away."

She leans against me and kisses me briefly. During our relationship Bella's affectionate touches and glances have become bolder. She is much easier to read now than in the early days where we were trying to figure out who we were together. Hand holding and hip checking, sneaky little kisses, all of it leaves me wanting more.

"Edward, you did good. I love the ring, Bella." Rose gushes.

"All this romance makes me feel giddy inside." Alice says while hunting for another bottle of wine.

"So when's the big day?" Emmett asks grabbing another beer.

"Erm." Bella starts then looks towards me. "Well we haven't really had a chance to think about it but definitely before next year."

"We need to give Charlie a minute to adjust to the idea." I throw in. Not really understanding why Bella seems so unsure. I would have thought she would be flicking through bridal magazines with the girls but then the only wedding I had been actively been involved in was Alice and Jasper's.

Emmett laughs and pulls out a deck of cards. It doesn't take long before we all unwind and enjoy our time together. It's been a long year apart and the longer we live in Reading the less we get to see everyone. I worry for Bella as she hasn't made the same friendship connections there as she has with Rose and Alice.

When the two planes crashed into New York in September, it changed everyone's view of the world. I realised that some things are more important than a promotion or career recognition. All of those people left for work and never came home again. It had a profound effect that I don't think the modern world will ever recover from. The news was on 24 hours a day going over the facts and adding a little more information to every bulletin. Each image looked more devastating than the last. Celebrities were coming forward and sharing their location and how it has affected them. There's footage of families carrying photos of loved one's looking for a glimmer of hope. A photograph of a single shoe lay in the rubble. Images of a falling man were ones that once seen would never be forgotten.

It was with that thought that we headed towards Christmas. I could no longer bear the thought of Bella not being part of my life. As much as we are happy and content living together, I wanted something more binding between us. I saw the ring in the jewellers on High street. I didn't stop to over think the decision; I went straight in and bought it. It was a perfect symbol of my love for her. I was so worried she wouldn't say yes. I was going to wait until Christmas day but my nerves got the better of me and I just wanted to know that second. We hadn't really discussed marriage and kids up to that point but when she said yes, I knew we were on the same page.

Being in a relationship with Bella is as easy as breathing. I worried at the start that it would alter our friendship and that of our friends. Instead it has brought a clarity and assurance I didn't know I had been lacking. Having someone to share the ups and downs of my day with no matter how big or small is incredibly comforting. The physical aspect of our relationship is the biggest change. Being friends already made dating easy, so sharing kisses and intimate touches came naturally. We took our time, and when we finally had sex, it felt like we had being doing it forever. Each little touch had been an act of foreplay leading up to the main event. While I had always thought Bella was attractive, her body in the throes of passion is sculpted by the gods. Curved and soft supple, creamy skin, molding to mine, a soft sheen of sweat glistening between the valley of her breasts. It's a potent sight that I can't get enough of.

The first year we were together took a lot of work on the both our parts. When the time came for me to move to Reading, I asked Bella to join me but it was too soon in our relationship. I was sure about us but I could respect why she wanted to wait. I was never sure how to bring it up again. Then we came down to Portreath, and we talked about the distance between us and within seconds she was willing to move in with me. I was ecstatic but knew she would miss our friends. It's been a hard year for her to adjust but Bella has thrown herself into working and turning my rental house into a home. Waking up every morning together is everything I had hoped it would be. Even our disagreements about general household chores have been short lived. The make-up sex afterwards is equally explosive.

"What are you thinking about that's left such a smug smile on your face?" Emmett bumps my shoulder knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snark back, rubbing my shoulder. That boy doesn't know his own strength.

"You're right. That's why I asked."

"If you must know I was thinking about what a lucky bastard I am."

"You are that." Emmett grabs more beer out of the fridge. "You up for surfing in the morning?"

"Yeah, I can surf."

"You wish."

It's always been this way between us blokes; easy, free and companionable. We were lucky to be assigned the same dorm block in uni. It helped seal our friendship when we met the girls in the union bar. When Jasper started to date Alice it solidified our merry band of six. University was everyone's first experience of being out on their own. It took some getting used to for me. I was a complete mummy's boy before moving to Bristol. I didn't do laundry or cook well at all. Mum had tried teaching me but every attempt had led to disaster. After years of living with Emmett, we learnt what we were good at. My speciality is spaghetti bolognese and Emmett's is eating it.

Between us we muddled through and didn't starve. Living with Bella has had a huge impact on my waistline. Coming home to cooked meals and baked goodies that apparently I can't say no to, is the best way to live. I have taken to using the stairs instead of the lift at work. It won't be long before Shirley, the office receptionist will start commenting on how content I look. That's her back -handed compliment of telling me I am gaining weight. She is mother to all of us and keeps our office banter in line.

Lying in bed with Bella curled into my side I appreciate everything this year has brought with it. I'm leaving 2001 with a fiancée. Living with Bella and moving forward makes me feel like a real grown up these days. I am happy that I still have Emmett as a friend to bring out the child in me.

Morning arrives with a cold spot on the bed where Bella should be. This isn't unusual as out of the two of us she is better at getting her day started than I am. I'm a three snooze button later kind of guy. The door opens, and she sneaks back in as if not to wake me. "Morning Sweetheart."

Bella jumps in surprise "Morning. Didn't know you were awake."

"What you doing sneaking about so early?" I gesture for her to rejoin the bed. "I missed you."

"I've been feeling a little off this last week and thought I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"Why didn't you say anything? You looked pale yesterday but thought it was due to travelling." Letting her words settle on me, "What do you mean thought? What else would it be?"

"Edward." She starts gently "I'm late."

It takes me longer than I care to admit to catch up. My face is a mask of confusion and uncertainty. We have talked of children in the abstract but not as an actual time and place in our future. I don't know if I'm happy or sad that this is happening.

"Okay." I say carefully "Is this something we are happy about or worried about?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about babies and now I feel like we are forced into having the conversation."

After thinking this through for a minute, the thought of a part of me growing inside of Bella is everything I want in the future.

Stroking my finger lightly down her cheek, I say "As much as this isn't planned, I am happy with the thought of you carrying my child." I place my lips against hers light as a butterfly. This is too big of a conversation to get distracted by.

"You are? You're not mad at me?" Biting her lip she looks back at me.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I just don't want you to think that this is to trap you into anything. We only got engaged a week ago, it's all moving too quickly."

"Honey, you are not trapping me, you are giving me everything I want. Just on a different time scale."

"Let's not get too excited, just in case it is a false alarm."

"While this wasn't a thought a few hours ago, is it wrong that now I would be disappointed if it wasn't the case?"

Bella snuggles into my side "Me too."

"Edward, time to shift your skinny arse and hit the water." Emmett bellows through the door.

"Go, it's your boy time. Have fun." She smiles.

"Yes but we are in the middle of something here."

"It will still be here when you get back. We can walk up to the pharmacy and get a test and know for sure later if you like?"

I pull her into a hug and hold her tightly. This isn't the end to the year we thought we would have, but we are in it together.

"Dude, I know you are awake. Hurry up or we are going without you."

Shouting back "I'm on my way."

If I can manage living with Emmett I can live with a baby. Not much difference, both have no patience and make a lot of noise, especially when they're hungry.

I head out and the three of us make our way down to the surf shack. Boards hired and wet suited up we head into the frigid water of the Atlantic. It's a wakeup call like no other. Stinging pinpricks at first and then burning deeper into your bones. Invigorating.

Jasper has a natural balance and grace and can easily catch a wave and stand up successfully. Emmett tackles the water like he is in battle against it. When he catches a wave, he is able to move with speed and agility unbecoming of his size. I am a novice but I try hard to understand the principles of surfing every time I come out here. Last year Jake was able to give us all great tips on where the current pulls from and where the waves break on an incoming tide.

Paddling out is exhausting, but it is keeping my mind free of what might be going on at the cottage. Will Bella tell the girls? I hope not. This is something I think we both need to clarify before we share. Trying not to get ahead of myself before it is a fact. I already imagine Bella swollen and voluptuous.

Frozen to the core we head back up the beach. Jogging down board under arm we see Jake approaching. "Hey, good to see you back again this year. You beat me out this morning."

"Yeah it's quiet out there today." Emmett shrugs.

"Weather mate. Not many want to head out with such a head wind blowing."

"Where are Seth and Sam? They don't strike me as fair weather's."

"Sam's working this morning. Seth is enroute. Punctuality isn't his thing."

"Come to the cottage on the way back up. I'm sure Bella won't mind cooking for more." Emmett throws in. Part of me wonders given how sick she looked earlier if she is up to cooking for an army.

"Yeah, the girls would love to see you." I say hoping it to be true. Alice is not a morning person, especially if she is disturbed by unannounced guests.

As Jake heads out we head back into the warmth. I quickly find Bella in the kitchen and let her know there will be extras for breakfast. She doesn't seem surprised and pulls more ingredients out of the fridge. I steal a quick kiss before heading off for my turn in the shower.

All thawed out and dressed for the day I follow the smell of bacon to the dining table. Jake and Seth arrive shortly afterwards.

Breakfast is a loud and boisterous affair but it's good to be in familiar company.

"No bonfire this year I'm afraid. There's a storm brewing tonight and it's going to be pretty wild out there. The Waterfront Inn is having an open house party you are welcome to join."

"That sounds cool. Thanks."

Seth shoves the last of the bacon in his mouth and mumbles his agreement.

We all agree to meet there later. Jake and Seth head off for the day with us boys taking the washing up duty. It's the least we can do after the girls did the cooking.

I catch up with Bella in our bedroom. It feels like a huge weight has settled.

"Come on." I say "Let's get an answer one way or another."

We buy two tests just for confirmation. Back at the cottage we are as stealthy as we can be trying not to giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. Bella does what she needs to and we sit looking at my watch waiting for the three minutes to be up. This might be the longest three minutes in history.

"Should we both look?" I ask.

"Yeah, in this together."

"Hey," I pull her in tight against me. "This doesn't change anything. I love you and want you to be a part of my future. Whatever that little stick says changes nothing about how I feel about you."

I hold her and kiss her forehead.

Bella quickly grabs the sticks and places them on the bed.

"Ready." I nod "Okay, three, two, one, and look."

Not really sure what I am looking for. Is two faint lines a yes or does it need to be darker? I should have read the instructions. I'm good with instructions. Give me a manual and I will read it cover to cover. I'm freaking out a little but not actually sure what the result is.

Bella checks the box and looks again.

"Well, there we go. We got the answer."

"We did? What answer did we get? Shouldn't the lines be darker?"

She slips her arms around my waist, leaning her head against my chest. She looks up at me and in that moment I understand.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"You are going to be a daddy, an amazing one."

"Congratulations to us." I lean lower and place my hands on her stomach. "Hello little one. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you."

I look up to find tears streaming down Bella's face. "Shh, shh. What's wrong? I thought we were happy? I thought you were happy with this?" I hug her tightly not knowing what to do.

"I am happy. So happy." She bats away the tears quickly. "Damn hormones have started already."

We lay and hug and chat about what this means for us and when we are going to tell people. Bella wants to wait until after the twelve week scan just to be on the safe side. I have no knowledge of how any of this works and I am happy to follow her lead. It is making me think that Reading isn't the best place for us to be. With family and friends in Somerset it is time we headed west again.

I awake with a start. We'd drifted off to sleep a tangle of limbs. Then I hear the soft tapping on the door. "Hello" is gently called out, trying not to wake Bella.

"Hey, it's just me." Alice replies. "Thought you might want to get ready for tonight. It is New Year's Eve after all."

"Thanks Alice."

Stroking Bella's face and arms tenderly, "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Part of me feels creepy watching her sleep; the other part is always entertained. When she is dreaming she is a talker, the best conversations can be had that never make any sense, and she remembers nothing in the morning. I want to record it so she can hear it back. She starts to stir. "Alice has given us a nudge. Time to get ready for tonight."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sets about getting ready. Normally we head to the beach in jeans and sweatshirts but going indoors makes me think we might need to put a bit more effort in. Luckily I packed a shirt.

It suddenly dawns on me that this is our last New Year celebration as two. From now on we will be a family. "Bella?"

"Mmhum…?"

"When we told the others about being engaged, you were non-committal about when you wanted to get married. I don't want to push you but I would really like our baby to enter the world sharing the same surname as the two of us."

"I didn't want to presume anything as we haven't really talked about how long we wanted to be engaged. That and I had an inkling that I might be pregnant and didn't want to think it was still a foregone conclusion." She shrugs "I would love for the baby to enter the world and have one name."

"So we will do it soon?"

"Well before I have to wear a marquee, definitely." She reaches up giggling to kiss me.

"You would look beautiful in a hessian sack."

"Smooth talker."

Bella is dressed in jeans and a pretty blue blouse. The jeans hug her backside and I'm already wondering how pregnancy will fill them out further.

"I'm excited to try a new place. We haven't made it to the pub here before." Alice is always eager for new things.

As we walk along the path, the wind has already picked up with a sprinkling of rain. It won't be long before the storm hits hard.

We make our way inside quickly. The place is already packed with locals and tourists alike.

"Over here." We hear called from the back near the bar.

Jake and Sam are sitting at a table nursing pints already. "You two ready for another?" I ask.

"Cheers mate we're okay for now."

"Bella sweetheart, what are you drinking?" Suddenly realising this is going to be difficult for her.

"Apple juice and soda in a wine glass please." I tilt my head in confusion but then the penny drops as to why she wants it in a wine glass. Less obvious.

Jake and Sam have found some more chairs when I get back from the bar. We have commandeered the whole corner. I sit down and enjoy a taste of the local cider. I feel something brush past my legs and look down to find a black labrador scurrying around the floor looking for scraps.

"I see you have met Quill." Sam says. "He's my dog, well I like to think I'm the master, but he tends to do as he pleases. Easy going though."

Quill does a quick lap of the area and then comes to settle with his head on Bella's lap. Apparently he has found the perfect head rub because he stays there with his eyes shut for most of the evening.

The bar is filled with talk of the last year's events and the music system is playing all the biggest hits of the year. I am not a girl group fan yet somehow the lyrics to "Whole Again" have filtered into my brain and I find myself singing along. Emmett takes great pleasure in singing along to "It wasn't me" by Shaggy. We all declare that "Stan" is the most traumatic video of any song.

As we near midnight, Quill hasn't left Bella's side. It's cute and I wonder if she would want a dog in the future. Obviously we have enough going on right now. A man steps up and grabs the microphone from behind the bar.

"Lovely to see so many of you have joined us tonight. What a year it has been. So many locals have spent most of the year barricaded into their own farms. Watching updates on Ceefax waiting to find out if their farm was next to be hit by Foot and Mouth. Such an awful business. Then with everything that happened in September and our boys and girls from Culdrose heading to war; it has been a hard year for many round here. So let's raise a glass, all the best for 2002 and safe travels for those serving our country."

A raucous "cheers" rear up from around the room. With clinking glasses and early New Year wishes. I pull out my Nokia and text Mum and Dad before midnight. That way it won't get stuck when the service goes down at midnight.

Quill eats up the last of the dropped pork scratchings on the floor. We all raise a glass again at midnight. Alice leads our merry little group. "I can't believe we have managed to keep this going for three years. Long may our friendship continue. Happy 2002." Glasses raised and drinks finished off, the bar erupts into Auld Lang Syne with gusto.

For the six of us it has been the end of a year filled with many memories. For Bella and I our journey into a new era begins.

* * *

 **2001 Memories**

First Ipods

9/11

Foot and mouth

Afghanistan war

Earthquake in Gujarat of India

Harry potter - Philosopher's Stone Film

Lord of the rings - Fellowship of the Ring

 **Playlist**

Whole Again - Atomic Kitten

Shaggy - It Wasn't Me

Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag

Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men

Eminem - Stan

Enrique Iglesias - Hero

Fast and furious

 **Glossary**

Ceefax - A news and information service available through the television. It was the world's first teletext information service.

Mobile phone signal and service - In the UK during the early 2000's the service was very patchy and on New Year's Eve would often go down between 11pm and 1am due to high demand.

* * *

I appreciate you reading and love hearing your thoughts.


	4. 2004

Thank you to the lovely ladies behind the scene. EdwardFirstKiss does an amazing job of pulling my words into line. Cilie is an amazing support and full of encouragement. I fiddle and all mistakes are mine.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. This is an original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, and is copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **2004**

 **Emmett POV**

Wind whips round the headland as I bob out on the water. The vortex is full of body boarders and, kids and adults running in and out of the surf. It's peaceful out here, frigid cold at times but calming. In the summer and I came down and stayed for a week at the Waterfront Inn. It didn't feel right staying at the cottage without everyone else here. With it being summer it was booked up well in advance, anyway. Got the chance to surf with Jake and Sam. Good to get some tips and watch how the locals handle the break. The downside of being summer was that it was busy on the water. Hard to watch out for everyone bobbing in and out of the water. Jake took me down to the levy with him. The waves break quickly there, you've got to be nimble. It was a great day, and I caught some gnarly waves. Jake and Sam are cool to hang with. It was good to get away and destress for a while.

The last six months have been grueling at work but given the state of my personal life it was an easy distraction. I took every case I could, conveyancing, litigation, probate, all to keep my mind busy. It helped me gain the respect of the other solicitors and an offer of junior partner. The only downside is that there is no one to share the success with. Rose and I amicably split up a nearly year ago. It was a shock to our friends but not to us. To become a Pediatrician, she needed the experience of other hospitals and units. A much as Bristol could offer all these things she didn't want her whole career built in one place. Rose wanted to experience all forms of children's medical care and disabilities. She was offered a place at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia studying pediatric emergency medicine. I was so proud of how hard she had worked. She knew when we met where she wanted to be in life and wasn't afraid to get it. The only problem in the end was me. I wanted my career to take off and flourish and so did she. To do that, she needed to expand and move and be free and I needed to be static and stable and dependable. At first, we tried to work out how to stay together. Working out who would visit who and when. With a four hour time difference even conversations were going to be tricky but not impossible. The final nail in the coffin came when I asked Rose how long she expected to be in Philadelphia. She replied "Six months at first then however long I want to afterwards." How could I stand in her way when there was a chance that she might want to stay there? I would love to be a part of her future but with life pulling us in different directions there was no clear way to stay together and not resent each other. This is the first Christmas without her by my side in over five years. My first at the cottage without her. It's hitting hard.

The frigid water is biting at my skin, probably time I headed back in. Hoping I can ride a hollow back towards the beach, I make my way over to the drop. There are still a couple of other surfers lining up. The swells are now few and far between. I missed the good waves being lost in my head. I need to shake that shit off. I have had a year to wallow, but it still feels raw. I line up the board and ride in from the shoulder, exhilaration running through my veins as I head inland. No better feeling in the world that feeling that free.

"Hey, you were here in the summer right?" A woman asks as I head up the beach. She's pretty with saltwater knotted brown hair and a wetsuit fitting like a glove.

"Yeah, I came down end of July."

"Thought so, not many as tall as you round here." She smiles. "I'm Jess, by the way."

"Emmett." I reply. The silence lasts a few moments becoming awkward.

"So, I can see that you are the talk non-stop about yourself type." She smiles and nudges me with her shoulder. "I'm going to the bonfire tomorrow night, I'll see you there."

"Oh, erm… Yeah, see you there." Great now I sound like a bumbling Hugh Grant in Notting Hill.

Cute as Jess is, I'm not sure I am ready for anything yet. I'm pretty sure Rose has moved on but I can't bring myself to do it. Don't get me wrong it would be so easy to lose myself in someone but I can't deal with the awkward aftermath. Hanging with our friends this New Year's is going to be awkward enough.

I was lucky to be able to take the week between Christmas and New Year off this time. It has meant I could spend a longer time with my family. Pretty sure I have eaten Mum out of her house but she cooks so well. Only other comparable cook is Bella and I can't wait to see what she is doing this year. Little Harry is a good eater but I don't fancy eating fish fingers and oven chips for days straight. Now that is a cute kid. Never been around them much until he turned up in the world. Honorary Uncle Em I am now and I love it. Trips to Toys 'R' Us are so much more fun. Rosie thought I was nuts but you can't help setting a line of _Tiggers_ off bouncing in the store. It's like they were all lined up waiting for someone to do it. As much as she was mortified at me, she laughed days later about how quickly she made her way round the store, making out like she didn't know me. Good times.

Harry turned up in the world in August. Tiny little bundle, I was scared I would break him. Edward looked so proud. We wet the baby's head well that night. They had moved back from Reading to be closer to family. With Edward's in Bath and Bella's dad in Somerset it made sense. Charlie was the proper doting grandad. His first baby gift was Grandad's mini fishing buddy romper suit. He has Charlie wrapped around his finger. Mind you Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents aren't much better. I swear they have bought everything that kid will ever need before he is eighteen. Every time I visit the house there is a new toy or outfit that has come from Esme's shopping spree. Even when Rose landed in America, she sent a little t-shirt with stars and stripes on it. That little boy has altered us all. I can't wait to teach him to surf. It's not like Edward can show him moves, he hasn't touched the ocean since he was born.

I shower in the cottage before anyone gets here. I bought a load of pizzas, potato waffles and baked beans to cover a quick dinner. No point in them all getting here and then having to fend for themselves. I don't want them feeling awkward before we get this stay going. I know Alice is torn. She is still in regular contact with Rose and I don't want her to think she is switching her loyalty or having to make compromises for me. I have prepared myself to talk about Rose and any potential news of a new someone in her life. It will hurt like hell but one of us has to be the first one to move on. We still email each other on occasion, usually when something had gone well at work or something happens that only the other will understand. She is doing amazing things and is already building a name for herself. I'm so pleased and proud of her accomplishments. I just wish we could have found a way that we hadn't been the price to pay.

I hear the car pull up and go out to greet Bella, Edward and Harry. As I approach Bella has her fingers across her lips to keep me silent. My favourite little man is fast asleep in his car seat.

"You can grab him and wind him up in a bit Em." Bella says pulling me into a hug. I appreciate the gesture. She must know how hard this is going to be.

"Good to see you all. Have a good ride down?"

"Smooth sailing from Glastonbury, surprisingly." Edward shakes my hand and bro hugs me. It feels really normal. I realise how anxious I have been leading up to this. At least I will have Harry as a shield against the couples.

I hear him stirring in the back of the car. Bella gives me the nod and I go to get him. His little face breaks into a big grin as he sees me.

"Hello Haribo." I say unbuckling him from the confines of his car seat.

"I still can't believe you nicknamed my baby after sweets." Bella stands with her hands on her hips.

"But I just want to eat him up." I say as I pretend to munch on his stomach. His giggling fills the air.

"Come on you two, let's get you inside and you can roll around like the crazy kid you are."

The dynamic is different these days with Harry. Not so loud and not so late at night. Nothing is spontaneous for Edward these days. The amount of stuff they have to bring is unreal. There is some kind of pop up cot thing, a bag full of toys, snacks and _sippy_ cups. His stuff takes over the cottage, not that I mind but it is a big change from a few years ago when the bottles of wine took up all of the counter space.

Harry is sat quite happily on my side but like any toddler he is biding his time before wanting to make a run for it.

"Unca Emm, down" He says. I look to Edward who is fitting the stair gate.

"It's okay he won't get far, I'm nearly done."

"Come on Harry; show me what you brought to play with." We have a look through his bag of toys. _Thomas the tank engine_ is his favourite.

"Whoo, whoo." He calls "Thomas and his friends, two and four and six and eight." He sings along. He knows the words to the TV. show. Just shows how catchy those tunes are.

He gives me Percy to play with as he pushes Thomas along the floor.

"You didn't have to buy kiddy food Emmett, thank you." Bella shouts from the kitchen. "Pizza is in."

"Sure I did. Harry needs feeding like the rest of us. Growing boy." I laugh.

"He is the tallest in his nursery school. Looks like a mini giant." Edward says finishing off the gate. "All set that should keep him out for all of five minutes."

"Figured out how to launch himself over it the other day. Nearly gave me a heart attack but the look of pure achievement and shock on his face was too cute to reprimand."

"Bella you're turning into a push over." I laugh.

"Says the grown man lying on the floor playing trains." One eyebrow raised and staring at me.

"You have that Mum look down already. Poor boy will be quaking in his boots when he is older." She scowls at me. "Keep that up when the wind changes you will stay that way."

"What on earth are we walking in on?" Alice and Jasper stand in the doorway. I can't help laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

"Great to see you both. That must be the first time you have ever snuck up on us." I stand to greet them. My little buddy coming too.

"Aunt Alice, Look I got Thomas." He shows at her excitedly.

I hug them both as Harry shows off his toy collection.

"I see Harry. Is that a new one?" Jasper asks bending down to look through the toy collection. It won't be long before their little bundle is due, and this is what they are facing. Their last New Years of living it up. I am a little jealous, of course I am. This could have been Rose and me. Yet it never could have. It would have meant that she settled, or I took a step back. It was never on our short-term plans. Long term we talked of it as something we were heading towards once we were both established. Now it isn't even a distant hope, well not for Rose and me together. Separately it's a possibility down the line.

Harry pulls at my hand; apparently I spaced out for a second and wasn't heading to see Gordon quickly enough. I can't help the laugh that escapes me at how quickly I have learnt all the names of these trains. I look up to find Bella wrapped in Edward's arms watching over us. Two grown men on the floor pushing trains around with Alice providing commentary. It is a comedy scene.

Minutes later Bella calls everyone to dinner. Booster fastened to the chair for Harry and he is very happy with his waffles and beans. He is happily munching away as we eat pizza. Once he sees what we are having he wants a bite too.

It's good to catch up with everyone. It has been difficult for us to get together and then awkward with everything that Happened with Rose and me. I guess at first I didn't really try, and then Harry was easier to hang out with. Less questions. I'm relieved and in good spirits once the cider is opened.

Harry is early to bed. Well early compared to the rest of us. Alice and her pregnancy hormones have her worn out quickly, and she is next with Bella not far behind. That leaves Edward, Jasper and me. It's been awhile since we've been together like this. It doesn't take long before the questions start.

"How are you doing?" Jasper broaches.

"Good, good. Keeping busy."

"Have you heard from Rose?"

"Yeah, exchanged emails here and there. Nothing personal just work stuff. She seems happy."

"Alice says she is doing amazing."

"Yeah, seems that way. I'm happy for her."

"You're holding it together better that I would be mate." Edward slaps my back as he walks to the kitchen for another bottle.

"That's cause you're whipped mate." I laugh knowing fine well that I was too.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I may have taken longer to figure it out but I am a happy man." Edward smiles smugly. His cheeks all aglow from the alcohol.

"Bloody lightweight, look at you. Getting all soppy and love-struck."

Jasper starts laughing, but he is in no better state.

"Are we surfing in the morning?"

Jasper is quick to reply. It's harder for Edward but Bella never says no if he asks.

"We'll see. Not sure how Harry is going to settle into a strange place. If he is up at the crack of dawn, I might bring him down to watch you two."

"Cool."

"Well you two did a great job of tiring him out so he should sleep well." Edward nudges me "Who knew you knew so much about trains?"

"He's my favourite person to hang out with. Besides it a catchy tune." We all laugh knowing full well he will be playing the DVD first thing in the morning again.

Morning comes with the wakeup call of Haribo jumping on me, podgy little fingers prying open my eyelids. I am pleased this isn't an everyday occurrence. I like my bed too much to give it up so easily on the regular.

"Harry come and get some breakfast, we have to be quiet remember. Don't wake up mummy."

He does the biggest stepped stage walk across the landing with his finger against his lips like it is the biggest secret that he is up and out of bed at this hour. It's hard not to laugh at his antics. Kid provides great entertainment.

I strap him into the booster seat and Edward serves him toast soldiers with marmite. Weird kid loves the stuff.

"Sorry man, no surfing for me today. This one didn't want to sleep in, apparently"

"No worries. I was out yesterday if you want to catch some. I can always look after this little monster on the beach for you."

"Cheers man but we will have a blast together playing in the rock pools. He is old enough to explore a bit more this year."

Jasper is up soon after and we are ready to go in no time.

"Bye Unca Emm and Unca Jasper."

"Damn that kid is cute." Jasper says.

"Yeah little heartbreaker. Not be long before yours makes an appearance. Have you found out the sex?"

"No, unfortunately little tyke was facing the wrong way and refused to turn over. We have another scan in a few weeks so hopefully then."

"Any preference?"

"Happy and healthy. The closer it gets the more nervous I get. I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad. It seems so grown up."

"Dude a baby is a grown up thing."

"I watch Edward and how easy it comes to him. Just hoping it happens the same for me I guess. Let's get out there."

There are more locals out today. The speed and accuracy in which they drop in and ride is phenomenal to watch. Lithe and elegant, balancing and riding the wave out. Spectators get a good show. Jasper and I catch a few. We can see Edward by the rocks with Harry. I can only imagine what they have in the bucket he is carrying. That boy is a collector of things. I'm sure Bella will be hoping for empty shells not live crabs.

I watch a woman glide in effortlessly. True skill, she is no novice. I catch up to her on the beach and complement her on her smooth run.

"Thanks, it was a wicked ride. Emmett right?" She questions.

I look and remember her from yesterday. "Yeah, erm Jess?"

"Well remembered. Good to see you back out here. Are you coming back tonight?"

"Yeah, the six of us like to ring in the New Year with the locals. Jake is a good friend of ours."

"Six, wow did you come with family?"

"No, just a group of friends. Found this place in '99 and have been coming back ever since."

"I need to get to work but save me a drink for later." With a quick wave she is off up the beach.

"Whoa man, didn't know you were ready to hit the single scene. Could have set you up with one of Alice's friends if I had known."

"I'm not ready. I bumped into her yesterday and again today. She is going to the bonfire later."

"I heard. She has you saving her a drink."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I might have been out of the game for a while but I think that was flirting."

"Flirting...huh. Maybe I still have it?"

"You keep telling yourself that Emm."

Harry is already sharing his treasure when we get back. Luckily no live treats today. Bella is in the kitchen working wonders. She can knock up a feast from nothing. We are quick to shower and join everyone downstairs at the table. There is always plenty of food but surfing makes me ravenous so I have to try hard not to inhale it all. I have always been a big eater but it can make me self-conscious. Not around Bella though. She always makes sure everyone is fed and anything left over gets put away for snacks later. I'm pretty sure she is offended if people are hungry. Harry has a little bit of everything on his plate. Trying to sit and eat like the men of the table.

I offer to take him out for the afternoon. Give Bella and Edward a break. I can't imagine the little man lasting until midnight. "I'm sure I passed a soft play place on the way into Portreath. I can take him there for an hour or so this afternoon. Give you guy's a break."

"Emm are you sure? You know what he gets like when he is passed tired." Bella is worried I can't handle him.

"I'm sure he will nap in the car on the way back. Free babysitting, take it or leave it."

"We're taking it. Thanks Emm." Edward leaves no room for argument.

After cleaning up and hanging out around the cottage the morning flies by. After a quick lunch I pack Harry's backpack with a change of clothes and a Thomas in case of emergencies. His car seat has been swapped over to my car. We are off on our adventure. I've never actually been in a soft play centre but the partners at work talk about them. How they are chaos with coffee for adults. Sounds like a good way to tire out the Haribo.

I find the place easily and we head in, I see a familiar face at the reception desk.

"Jess, hi. I keep bumping into you."

She looks down at Harry and back at me and her smile falls on her face.

"Yes, coincidences. Have you been here before?" She asks in a professional manner.

"No, never been to a soft play ever." I laugh self-consciously. I bet everyone else here are parents and know the rules.

"Under 5's is that side of the equipment. No shoes but keep socks on. Adult tables are laid out so you can put your things down. Any personal items you are worried about lockers are by the bathrooms."

"Thanks, I reply."

We head over to the little area and set up camp on a table. Harry is quick to get his shoes off. He goes straight to the balls.

"Unca Emm, Catch." He throws a ball at me. Before I know what I am doing, we are both in the ball pool. I pick him up and throw him down the little slide. His giggles are infectious. We play for a bit and I ask him if he is thirsty.

"Juice pwease Unca Emm."

He comes with me to the counter as I'm not sure what they have. I know I'm going to need a coffee. This is tiring me out more than surfing did this morning.

"What can I get you?" The girl behind the counter asks.

"Coffee for me please and which juice carton do you want Harry?"

Harry points to the apple. "Unca Emm can we have cake?"

"Yes but don't tell your mum she will kill me for feeding you sugar." He giggles and I get the smallest lemon muffin they have.

We eat together and I glance round the room realising for the first time that it is mainly women with kids here. Some in groups and some like me alone with kids. It is a cool set up with equipment just big enough for an adult to get through but safe for kids to play. Three levels with twists and turns. Eldest kid running around must be about twelve. Harry is loving it. Once he has had his fill he is off making friends with another boy, climbing up and down the slide again and again.

We tidy up and get shoes on and get ready to go. Reminded of Jasper's words this morning. I smile at Jess as we leave "See you later."

"Will do." Not sure what has changed or if it is me encroaching on her work place but she seems off with me compared to this morning.

With Harry strapped in his seat I drive back towards the cottage. I barely leave the car park before he is nodding off to sleep. Pretty sure I am just as worn out after all the excitement.

We pull up at the cottage and Edward is straight out to us. Seeing Harry asleep he decides to leave him there for a bit. He grabs his book off the table and sits in my car.

"I would rather he had a good sleep especially if he is going to be up late tonight. Thanks for taking him Em."

"No worries, he is fun to hang with. Right little daredevil you have on your hands though, he has no fear in going down the slides head first."

"Frightens the life out of Bella when he just leaps off the stairs. No fear."

"I bumped into that girl again from the beach this morning and yesterday. She works at the soft play centre."

"Fate really wants you two to meet."

"Yeah. This morning Jasper said she was flirting with me but then this afternoon she was quite distant."

"You were in her work place. Maybe it was uncomfortable for her; she might have thought you were stalking her."

"Oh God, you don't think that do you?"

"No, but it was fun to see the look on your face."

"Arsehole!"

"Hey watch your mouth in front of my boy."

"He's not even awake."

Once Harry is back in the land of the living, we take him inside. He is quick to tell everyone about his adventure and the cake that I had hoped he would keep a secret. Bella glared at me and I shrugged. What are pseudo uncles for if it is not for filling kids full of treats?

Dinner is a chilled out affair. With the warmth of the fire glowing in the background, it's going to be hard to walk back out onto the beach in the cold breeze. The news on the T.V. is showing survivors of the Tsunami. Devastation across the Indian Ocean. So many people missing and injured. With hundreds of thousands of people suspected dead. It's a harsh reminder of the power of Mother Nature. As much as I love being part of the ocean I never disrespect her. She is all powerful.

We all bundle up and head down to the beach carrying a crate of cider and extra blankets, and a bucket and spade for Harry.

"He's not going to last until midnight, but we might get an hour or so." Bella explains.

"I can take him back when he's done and you can hang with Alice, you don't get to see her much these days." Edward offers.

"Thanks honey, let's see how he does. There's Jake and Seth." Sure enough they are heading over with Quill following along behind. He is bound to be on the lookout for snacks and scraps. Dog never stops eating.

Harry is excited to pet him. He now has a hole digging buddy, with Quill watching him and then digging in the same hole. When Harry stops, he licks his face for good measure. The giggles echo across the beach. It's hard to believe in the two short years of his life he has changed our group dynamic so much. Looking back it's hard not to think of Rose as I do. She has been such a big part of my adult life. Going forward is always going to be difficult without her; especially when we were all part of a tight knit group. But it is time I put myself first. So when I see Jess walking across the sand heading this way, I look forward to introducing her to rest of the group.

I meet her half way. "Hey, I want you to know I'm not stalking you I promise. I had no idea you worked at the soft play centre. I could see it caught you off guard."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you there, and I didn't realise you had a kid. I didn't see him in the summer or when we were out on the water that is all."

"Ahh you mean Haribo. Yeah, not mine." I point over to where Bella is dusting the sand off of him. "He is my best mate's kid. He and his wife needed a break, so I took him to play for a bit."

"Oh okay. You are really good with him you know. Not many men would climb into the ball pit to play."

"He's a cool kid. It's easy to be around him."

I feel her hand rest on my forearm. "It's good to see you that way." She smiles at me.

This is the moment I know I have to decide if I want to wallow in self-pity or move forward.

"What you see is what you get."

"Come meet my friends." She loops her arm through mine as we head up the beach towards them.

"Hey everyone, this is Jess. We met on the beach yesterday." I gesture round, "That's Jasper who you saw this morning, his wife Alice, Edward is Harry's dad, and this is Bella his mum. Of course you remember Haribo."

Harry is first to speak "Hello do you want to dig holes?"

Jess politely declines. "Not tonight it's a bit too cold to get wet and dirty. Maybe another time."

Harry accepts this and packs his tools up.

"Sorry Emm but I think Harry has had enough today, I'm going to take him back to the cottage."

"Night Harry, Happy New Year." He fist bumps me and shouts back "Appy New Year."

"Cutie." Jess acknowledges.

"Heartbreaker in a few years." Edward laughs.

We sit on the blankets chatting and sharing stories. Jess tells me about the Boardmasters festival and getting to ride on a wildcard. We discuss surfing and hobbies. It's good to be sharing with someone new, who doesn't know my history. An hour later Alice says she is going to call it a night. Pregnancy is exhausting her. I can see that Jasper is torn over what to do. Edward equally looks like he wants to check on Bella. I feel guilty for them wanting to make sure I'm not left alone.

"Jess?" I ask "Want to go catch up with Jake and Seth? It's about time Sam took Quill back before the fireworks, anyway."

She nods in agreement.

"Cool. In that case I will see you guys back at the cottage. If you have already hit the sack when I get back, all the best for the New Year."

Edward and Jasper both hug me before clearing our spot and heading up to the cottage. We walk down to the others. Jess links her arm through mine. It feels comfortable but I don't want to lead her on. I head back to Bristol tomorrow and have already got baggage and long distance issues going on.

As we reach Jake and the others there is a heated discussion going on with excited voices.

"Oh please, have you seen the size of his feet, It's no wonder he won all those medals. His body is half a length longer than the rest of the field." Sam is using his hands to demonstrate the length of him.

"Really that's why you think he won because he has big feet?" Seth seems incredulous.

"No, the power behind them is what gave him the edge." Jake is equally passionate.

Emily is stood to the side shaking her head. This is obviously something that has been discussed before.

"Emmett, what do you think about Michael Phelps?"

"Well I have no issue with him but I would have wanted him to be British. It's not like we have anyone to write home about."

"True, true. We seem to do better on top of the water, rowing and sailing seems to be our thing."

"I'm taking Quill home before you start with the fireworks." Emily says as she kisses Sam briefly.

"I'll come too." Says Jess.

Once out of sight the boys turn protector of one of their own.

"What's with you and Jess?"

"We met yesterday on the beach, and then again this morning. Somehow I bumped into her at work this afternoon. There is nothing to speak of."

"Look man, I know you normally come down with Rose but I don't want to get in the middle of shit."

"Rose and I broke up last February. She is in Philadelphia studying. We decided against the long distance thing."

"Well Jess is hardly local to you either." Seth jumps in.

I wonder if there is a history there.

"I have no plans; we've hung out and shared a drink or two. It's hardly the romance of the year. She is cool chick."

"That she is."

The girls are back before we know it. I certainly don't want to leave this awkward but it's nice to connect with someone who isn't part of my past.

"Jess, I want to be honest. I have had a great time hanging out with you and I have just gotten out of a long term relationship. I have no expectations here." I find myself tugging my hair. "I just don't want to lead you on. You are a great girl and I would love to hang out with you again next time I'm down this way."

Wrapping her arms around herself she looks up at me. "I've had a great day too. Fate had a funny way of throwing us together today. And sure, next time you are down we can hang out."

As the countdown begins, I think that I have just thrown away the best chance of getting any action. The beach is shouting together and before I know it five...four...three...two...one. Happy New Year.

Jess suddenly wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "Happy New Year Emmett."

I hug her back as tightly as I dare.

Auld Lang Syne rings out across the beach. Jess leaves me to catch up with her friends. I see the merriment around me and I am happy for the first time in a long while. I stare off into the Atlantic and wish Rose a Happy New Year. She is only a few hours behind us but I hope that 2005 is everything she is wishing for. This next year is the start of a whole new adventure for us all. Alice and Jasper are going to become parents. Rose is making her name in a foreign country. Bella and Edward are already at a different point in their lives. For me as I look out now I know change is coming, it's time for me to go out and make memories.

* * *

 **Glossary**

Wet the baby's head - A form of celebrating the birth of the baby with an alcoholic drink.

Levy - Surf term for Portleven

Cot - British word for Crib

Sweets - Candy

 **Music**

"Five Colours In Her Hair" McFly

"Fuck It (I Don't Want You Back)" Eamon

"F.U.R.B. (F U Right Back)" Frankee

"Cha Cha Slide" DJ Casper

"Toxic" Britney Spears

"Dry Your Eyes" The Streets

"Call On Me" Eric Prydz

"Do They Know It's Christmas?" Band Aid 20

 **Films**

Fahrenheit 9/11 - Michael Moore

Shrek 2

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Spider-Man 2

The Incredibles

The Day After Tomorrow

Meet the Fockers

Troy

Shark Tale

Ocean's Twelve

 **Moments**

NASA Mars Rover lands safely on Mars

RMS Queen Mary launched

Facebook was created

European Union is expanded by 10 member states.

Athens Olympics

Michael Phelps 7 medals in Olympic Games

Janet and Justin "Nipple Gate" Super bowl

Beslan School Siege

George W Bush re-elected

Largest recorded tsunami hits islands across the Indian Ocean

* * *

Thank you for reading. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts and memories.


End file.
